Criminal Minds fanfic
by cri-mindsftw
Summary: Reid/new girl facfic. Might throw in some hotch/prentiss ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hotch's POV**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>The new media liaison is coming in today. I haven't told the rest of the team yet. I tried, i tried my best to get JJ back but Strauss... I don't want to think about her now. It's more important that the team stays focus even with some one new coming along. <strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>I hear a knock on the door and see a gorgeous tall Korean girl with brown hair and beautiful eyes. "Can i help you?" "Hi, are you BAU unit chief, SSA Aaron Hotchner?" She replied with glee. "Yes, you are?" "I'm Adeline Jung(AJ), the new Media LiaisonProfiler" "Yes, i've been expecting you. Let's get you settled in immediately, I'll introduce to the rest of the team on the way."**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>AJ's POV<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Well, this place is certainly different from Homeland Security. More... Orange *referring to the wall colour* I wonder whether the guys in the unit are cute. I saw this hunky guy on my way here. Woah, Addy, what are you thinking? You can here to work, not flirt with guys. Plus, there are fraternization rules in the FBI, don't forget about that. <strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>At the bullpen<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Hotch: Guys, can you gather for a sec. This is our new media liaison, SSA Adeline Jung. She'll be joining us on cases now on.<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>AJ: Just call me AJ *smiles*<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Prentiss: Hi, I'm Emily. Prentiss<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Morgan: Derek Morgan<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Rossi: David Rossi<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Garcia: and i am the supreme genius called Penelope Garcia. *chuckles* Welcome aboard :)<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>AJ: Nice to meet all of you :)<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Morgan: Not all. Where's the pretty boy?<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Garcia: I think he's in the breakroom<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Rossi: REID! Come here for a sec. <strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Reid: Reid's here. <strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Hotch: AJ, meet Dr. Spencer -<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>AJ: Specer?<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Reid: Addy? <strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>AJ: Oh My, it's been years since we've since each other! How have you been?<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Hotch: Do you two know each other?<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>AJ: We grew up on the same street when we were younger. I moved away when i was 10, spencer was only 6 then.<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Reid: It's been 22 years, 4months, 1 week and 3 days to be exact. <strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>AJ laughs<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Hotch: Can you two catch up later? I'm going to show Agent Adeline her office.<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Reid: Sure see you later<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Hotch and AJ leave<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Prentiss: sooooo...What's the 411 on her?<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Reid: What are u talking about? <strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Morgan: C'mon Reid, dont lie to me...<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Garcia: You like her dont you? <strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Reid: *high pitched voice* What ? No.<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Prentiss: Oohh... you totally like her.<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Reid: Guys, stop it. <strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Morgan: Ok ok... We're just teasing.<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>-THE END-<strong>

**Hey guys, this is my first fan fic. Review it please :) Tell me whether i should continue or not**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: let's get to know each other!

Garcia: Hey AJ, I'm hosting a BBQ party at my house, you wanna come?

AJ: sure. What are the details?

Garcia: I've alrdy emailed u the info

AJ: *checks her email* this saturday? I think I can make it, provided that there aren't any cases

Garcia: Great! Cya then my fine furry friend

AJ's POV

"My fine furry friend"? Is she tested? I guess the BBQ will be a good time to get to know the team...

At the BBQ party

Emily: So, tell us about yourself, AJ

AJ: I'm third generation Korean-American. Born in Las Vegas, Nevada. Moved to France when I was 10 and stayed there until I was 13 and moved back to the US and stayed in DC.

Morgan: I guess Reid learnt Korean from you then *chuckles*

AJ: Haha... Yeah. I didn't know he still remembers

Rossi: Trust me, he does. Eidetic memory, remember?

AJ: Oh yeah. Spencer's the youngest to join the BAU right?

Reid: Yup. But since I wasn't good in anything outside the classroom, they ultimately had to make exceptions to get me in the field

They all laugh

AJ: Where's Hotch?

Garcia: Jack isn't feeling well, so he stayed home to look after him

AJ: Who's Jack?

Emily: His son.

AJ: oh, I didn't know he's married.

Rossi: well, was married. He's wife was shot by George Foyet.

AJ: The Boston reaper?

Reid: You read about that case?

AJ: Yeah, but I didn't know his wife was a victim. That's really sad to hear...

Garcia: I know it's sad but this is a party! Stop being a wet blanket!

MorgAn: The food is ready!

Brrrrrrrrrrring... AJ get a phone call  
>AJ: scuse' me.<br>Agent Adeline Jung. Yes ma'am, i'll tell them. We'll be right over.

Goes over to the rest of the team.

AJ: Sorry guys, we've got a case.

Garcia: We just started :(

AJ: sorry.

Emily: I'll call Hotch.

Hotch's house

Hotch: I understand, ok, ill be over in 20minutes. *hangs up*  
>Hey Jack, daddy's gotta go to work now. Aunt Jessica is gonna come over to look after you ok?<p>

Jack: ok daddy.

Hotch: I love you, Jack

Jack: I love you too, Daddy

At the BAU

In the conference room

AJ: Boise, Idaho has called us in to investigate a serial killer targeting male adolescents. There has been 3 bodies the past 6 weeks. All bodies in found in the woods. The last victim died 7 days ago and was found only yesterday.

Morgan: the unsub killed the victims by suffocating them, slit their wrists and took out some of their organs. It looks like we're dealing with a sexual sadist.

Emily: Any signs of sexual abuse?

AJ: None.

Rossi: There are rope marks on their arms and legs.

Reid: sexual sadist often use gags and blindfolds to render the submissive partner helpless and immobile. But it's a rather mild characteristic of sexual usadism and usually won't escalate to murder, defiantly not serial.

Hotch: the time between each murder is 2 weeks. Which means we only have 7 days left. Let's go

On the jet.

Rossi: When and how were the previous victims abducted?

Emily: the first victim - George Henley was taking a shortcut home from his friend's house home. Same thing for the second victim, Timothy smith. But the third victim Nicholas White was walking home from school when he was abducted.

Hotch: Are there any witnesses?

AJ: None have stepped forward yet.

Reid: he might have known and trusted the unsub and he didn't put up a struggle, no one would look twice. A social worker or a teacher.

TBC


End file.
